Jump: A Gotta Catch 'Em All Lost Island Adventure
by Bellatrix and Torence
Summary: JumperxLostxMarioxPokemon! One's a jumper and the other is a pokemon collector. These two friends go to an island and end up having the adventure of their lives. Luigi/OC, Griffin/OC.
1. The Quest

**A/N: Welcome to the first chapter of Jump: A Gotta Catch 'Em All Lost Island Adventure. It's a collaboration story between The Toriminator (Tori) and Me (Bellatrix Kale...Ashley). This story is a crossover of Pokemon, Jumper, Lost, and Mario. It's all the things we love and wanted in a fan fiction. WE hope you enjoy it.**

**Note: There will be Luigi/OC, Griffin/OC, and some pairings of characters you may reconize. **

Chapter 1: The Quest

_(Ashley's chapter)_

"I want a freakin' Ponyta!" Tori shouted loudly in the resturant as she smacked her head into the table.

"Keep your voice down about it," Ashley said glancing around. People were looking at the two friends oddly. "We'll go get you the Ponyta then," Ashley said. "But first we need to get some stuff because we could be there a while."

The two got up and left the table, exiting the resturant. Ashley grabbed Tori's elbow and jumped them back to the small apatment they shared. Tori wobbled slightly as she said, "You know, I don't think I'll ever get used to that." Ashley was a jumper: someone who can teleport to anyplace in the world anytime, as long as she could visualize the place. She thought of herself as 'gifted' and used her power to help her friend Tori collect pokemon. Pokemon were small creatures that could be used for battle, but Tori simply collected the cutest ones to keep for pets. Because of their secrets, they confided in one another. It also helped that Tori was a 'sensitive', someone who could sense the jumps.

"I'm gunna get a few things. You outta do the same," Ashley said scampering into her room.

Tori nodded and ran into her own room, which was next to Ashley's, to get things. In minutes, the two came out holding backpacks and Ashley in different clothes. "Are we supposed to wear special clothes or something?" Tori asked suspiciously.

"No. I'm just more comfortable in this." Ashley was wearing a black t-shirt with a pair of blue flare jeans and her black sneakers. "You'll be fine." Tori was in her blue-black striped hoodie shirt, black jean shorts, and black sneakers. She also had her blue hat with a letter 'T' on the front on and her glasses, which you could barely see her without. "Ready?"

"'Cha!" Tori said punching a fist into the air. Ashley held onto her backpack and jumped next to her. She grabbed Tori's wrist and jumped to her destination. The place they appeared in looked like a jungle. "What the hell? You said there are Ponytas here right?" Tori asked, obviously confused at their location.

"Yeah. That's what I read on Google." _'Google best have been right.'_

"'Kay. I'm gunna go look then," she said walking off and disappearing into a mess of ferns.

"Don't stray far!" Ashley shouted. She stood in the middle of the tiny clearing, glancing from side to side awkwardly. "Damn it. I'm all alone in the jungle of mystery..." She walked backwards a few steps and leaned against a tree. Momentarily, Ashley shut her eyes and simply listened to the birds.

"Oi! What do yeh think your doing 'ere?" a male voice shouted.

Ashley, shocked out her calm state, stood straight up and saw a guy walking through the ferns towards her. "Shit! Zo my god...I thought this island was deserted." _'Who the hell's this?'_ The guy was in a leather jacket, black shirt, and black jeans. He seemed to be wearing black lace up boots and his sandy brown hair looked as if he just woke up.

"Well sorry sweetheart, but it's not." He narrowed his eyes at her. "And how the fuck did you get here?"

Ashley noticed he had an accent. _'Either British or maybe Irish. Somewhere around that area.'_ "I...um, flew?" she said innocently.

"You're a jumper, yeah?"

She narrowed her eyes right back at him. "And you know this how?"

He jumped directly in front of her and got in her face. "I'm one myself. An' you're a rookie," he said in a cocky manner.

Ashley was interested in his blue eyes. "So what?" she protested. They both turned when rustling could be heard to Ashley's right and he jumped.

Tori came out of the bushes holding a pokeball. "I almost though you left for a second there. Why did I sense a jump?" she asked, tucking the pokeball into a pocket of her backpack.

"Because I just saw another jumper!" Ashley said with a big grin. _'This is great. So I'm no the only one.'_ "I'm gunna follow him quick. Be right back," she said as she went through his barely-there jumpscar. She bumped into someone. "Sorry," she said.

"What're you doing here?" the same guy shouted, throwing his arms into the air. "You're not supposed to be here. Get out."

Ashley frowned. "I just wanted to know..." she trailed off. _'Can you say grouchy?...'_

He fell onto a brown couch. "What? Wanted to know what?"

"Your name. What's your name?"

He made a sigh. "Damn you rookies...Griffin." Griffin smirked at her. "If we're exchanging names, what's yours sweetheart?"

"Ashley," she said brightly. "I'll leave you be now." She stole another glance at him and looked turned, getting a good look of the room before returning to Tori.

* * *


	2. Moustaches and Hats

Hee hee! My turn! I hope everyone's in character…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter Two: Moustaches and Hats

Tori jolted straight up in surprise.

"I'm awake!" she exclaimed. "I…I wasn't sleeping! I…oh, hi, Ashley." Tori yawned. _I hate when she sneaks like that…_

"We're not in school, Tori…I don't care if you fall asleep…" Ashley laughed. "Did ya catch that Ponyta?"

"No…something frightened them…I think it might have been the jump scar…" Tori sighed and took out a pokeball. "I'm gonna go try again…" She ducked back into the woods and came to the clearing once again. The Ponyta had returned and were grazing peacefully on the grass. Tori clutched at the pokeball. She readied herself to throw it, when a Ponyta's ears pricked up.

Tori crouched, staying perfectly still. More Ponyta pricked their ears. The leader of the herd, a majestic Rapidash, scanned the horizon and his eyes locked on to something in the sky. Tori turned, but the canopy above her blocked her view. The Rapidash whinnied and the herd stampeded away.

"Damn!" Tori hissed. "That Rapidash was so pretty too!" She turned in the direction the herd ran in. "Mark my words, Rapidash, I WILL catch you!"

Tori turned to see what horrible thing could be in the sky that would frighten off her prize. Was it a Ho-oh? Tori gulped. A private plane was heading straight for the clearing! Her eyes widened. She ran to a distance that was safe and huddled by a tree, in case of debris.

The plane landed with a crash. Tori looked up. There was little debris and most of it didn't even reach her. It had been skillfully landed, even in such an emergency. She looked on as the doors opened. An angry, short, chubby man in a yellow shirt and purple overalls stomped out. He growled and motioned inside.

Another man, a much taller, very skinny fellow, in a purple shirt and black overalls, stumbled out of the doors. They both yelled some things at each other and set up the emergency slide out on the wing. The fatter man pushed aside the taller one and was about to slide down. They began to fight.

Suddenly, yet another man stepped out. He shook his head. He wore a red shirt and blue overalls. He seemed to be trying to reason with the others. He began fighting with them as well.

A third man stepped out, looking a little frightened, in a green shirt and dark blue overalls. He dashed to the slide and slid down. The man in red angrily followed, followed by the other two.

Tori blushed. She noticed that all four of he men were wearing hats just like hers. One had a "W", an "L", an "M", and an upside down "L". Tori meeped and shoved her hat in her backpack. She sighed and stepped out of the bushes towards them.

"Hello…" she called, blushing. "My name is Tori. Nice to meet you, considering the circumstances…" Tori looked at all of them, they all had moustaches.

"Uhm…" the man in red raised an eyebrow. His voice had a thick Italian accent to it. Tori's cheeks reddened a little more. "My name is Mario. This is Luigi, my brother. Those two are Wario and Waluigi."

Tori looked at Waluigi. "So," she said, stepping closer and looking up at him. He looked nervous. "I herd u leik Mudkipz…"

Suddenly, a Mudkip leaped onto Waluigi's head. "Mud…" it cooed, "kip?"

"AHA!" Tori pointed at the Mudkip. Waluigi flailed his arms and the Mudkip dashed off. "For some reason, every time I say that, a Mudkip shows up…"

"Can you tell us where we are???" Luigi asked, panicking. "Are you stranded too??"

Tori blushed again. He had an Italian accent as well. "I…guess you could say that…" She blinked. "Do you…all have Italian accents?"

"Yeah…" Mario answered, confused.

Tori turned her back on them, freaking out. _Oh jeez…oh jeez…that's too many Italian accents…! And it doesn't help that that green clad one isn't too bad………looking…accents are hot…_

She turned back to them, blushing slightly. "I want you to meet my friend!" she smiled, grabbing Luigi and Waluigi's arms. "Her name is Ashley. She's pretty cool…" She led them back into the forest to the place where she left Ashley.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Thank GOD I didn't need any Lost characters yet! I'm leaving THEIR intros to Kernsy. -Sigh- It was a little hard writing this one…I'm surprised_…_


	3. The Favor

Chapter 3: Favor

_(Ashley's Chapter)_

Ashley sat against a tree, waiting for Tori to get back. _'She better have that darn Ponyta.'_ She was drawing squiggles in her notebook she brought along. The doodles weren't distracting enough so she wrote seemingly random letters. Ashley held the book out in front of her her, admiring her handy work. She realized she had written the name Griffin.

A voice from behind her said, "What 'cha doin'?"

Ashley looked back and saw Tori reading over her shoulder. "Shit!" She dropped the book in shock. "I told you before not to sneak up on me. Jesus..." Ashley stood up and saw a man in green and red behind Tori, looking at her curiously.

"Who's...Griffin?" Tori asked with a head tilt.

"Well who are they?" Ashley retorted.

Tori frowned. "I asked first."

She huffed and picked her book up, then pulled Tori aside. "He's a jumper," she whispered. "He sensed my jump, I think. And I followed to this weird place."

"Oh! Well..." Tori turned back to the two men. "That's Luigi," she mumbled to Ashley, pointing at the one wearing green. "And Mario in the red. Their plane crashed and they're stuck here like us." She winked at her. Ashley held back a laugh. "The other two stayed with the plane."

"Wonderful." _'Well looks like we'll be here longer then I expected...'_ "Maybe you should take them back while I go find some food," she said nodding her head towards the opposite direction of the small clearing.

Tori seemed to get the hint and shooed Luigi and Mario back towards the plane. "Hurry up."

"Yeah yeah. I'll go ask Griffin if he has any food and bring it back here. Five minutes." Ashley jumped once Tori was out of sight. She looked around the place. _'Yup. This is it.'_ "Griffin?"

A tall, dirty blond haired, and blue eyed man that was not Griffin, jumped next to her. "Whoa. Sorry," he said. He looked at her curiously. "Who're you?"

Ashley looked him up and down. _'Fashionista, much?' _He was wearing a black Ramones band shirt under a blue long sleeved button up, with dark blue jeans and black converse. "Um..."

"Ashley! I thought yeh said you'd leave me be, yeah?" Griffin fumed, walking out from a room. He practicaly tore off his leather jacket and threw it on a table.

She stuttered. "I...ah...need a favor." Ashley shifted her weight to her right foot as the blond guy jumped, now sitting on he grey couch.

Griffin walked over to her and got in her face. "An' what makes yeh think I owe you anythin'?" he snarled. Ashley was about to talk when she heard the blond guy's voice.

"Griffin, c'mon." Ashley looked over and saw David playing a video game.

"Shut up David." Ashley looked at Griffin again. "What the hell do ya want?"

_'Shit. What did I come here for again?...'_ His attention on her made her nervous. She backed up a step. "Just some, ah...food! That's right. Food." He looked at her oddly. "Look there was this plane crash an-"

Griffin jumped. A few seconds later, he jumped back holding a pineapple and two mangos. "Here," he shoved them at her. "Now leave." Griffin turned around and sat next to David, picking up a controller.

She just watched the two jealously. _'I wanna play a game.'_ With a shake of her head, she remembered the task at hand. _'No! Gotta get back and give Tori this stuff.' _"See you around Griffin and...David," she said unsurely as she jumped back to the spot she agreed to meet Tori at. Tori had her arms crossed and turned around. "Sorry. Sorry," Ashley said.

"What took so long?" Tori asked, taking the fruit from Ashley. "That was seven minutes."

"This other guy David was there and yeah..." she trailed off. Tori shrugged and started off into the shrubbery. "Didn't even give me any utensils..." Ashley grumbled, fixing her backpack.

The two walked through the jungle for a while, sometimes flinching at the noises they heard. "So uh...this Griffin fella?" Ashley stopped and glared at her. Tori turned around. "What?"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "He's the first one I ever met, okay. And his hair's pretty uber... And his accent," Ashley innocently said.

Tori laughed and continued walking. She bumped into someone and dropped the fruit. "Dang it!"

"Um...Tori?..." Ashley was looking at the person she bumped into with wide eyes. Tori stood up, holding the fruit, and dropped them again as the man in front of them pointed a rifle at them.

"Who're you? How did yeh get 'ere?" He had a thick Scottish accent.

"I'm Tori and this's Ashley. There was a plane crash. On the beach," she began to pick up the fruit for a second time. He lowered his weapon and looked at them curiously.

"It's true," Ashley chimed in. "We're on our way back to the plane. Or what's left of it..."

He nodded. "My name's Desmond. Can I come with yeh?" He slung the gun over his shoulder. Ashley took notice of the muscles hiding under the short sleeves of his dark blue button down. Desmond ran a hand through his already messed up curly brown hair, then put the hand in the pocket of his tan khakis.

Tori adjusted her hat with one hand. "Sure."

The three set off towards the site of the plane. _'But we weren't on the plane. Wonder what the plan is...' _She let one of the backpack straps fall and jogged after them.

* * *

**A/N: El oh el. The whole thing about utensils was a funny tidbit I threw in. I actually was joking about it when Tori and I planned the chapter. We figure'd it would be somehting Griffin would do... Next chapter is gunna be awesome as well! Please review, mates!**


	4. Accents

Woo! I'm listenin' to the first Soul Eater opening while typing this!! Ideas for animations are racing through my head….

ANYWAY! On to the little story…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 4: Accents

Tori sighed as the trio trudged through the thick jungle. _Please, let there be no more accents! I'll never stop this blushing!!_ She tried to stay in front, afraid of being discovered. Certain accents were her weakness….

"So, another plane crashed?" Desmond asked in his Scottish accent. Tori picked up her pace.

"Tori!" Ashley called. She rushed to catch up with her. "I haven't seen you move this fast since the time I pointed out that new Silent Hill game…wait a minute…" Ashley smirked. "You also did the same with that Irish guy…." Tori blushed. "Oh…is Tori weakened by the accents?" Ashley said in a British accent.

"I…don't know what you are talking about…" Tori said, nonchalantly. Tori blinked as they made it to the clearing. No one was to be seen.

"I thought you said they were here?" Ashley looked skeptically at her. Desmond raised an eyebrow.

"They were…." Tori narrowed her eyes. "Mario?" she called. "Luigi? Waluigi? Wario? GUUUUYS???"

A single head poked out of the entrance of the plane. Tori let out a sigh of relief. She walked over to Luigi, who was climbing down from the plane.

"Where are they?" Tori asked, worried.

"Mario said he wanted to look around," Luigi's voice shook with worry. "Wario and Waluigi left to find a way off the island."

"Are you all okay after the accident?" Desmond asked. Ashley's eyes widened.

"Oh, yes!" Tori smiled nervously before Luigi could ask what Desmond meant. "We are all…safe…but, at the moment, not accounted for…"

Luigi raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? You weren't on the plane, it's private…"

"That's all YOU know…" Ashley chimed in. Luigi's eyes widened.

"Stop scaring him, Ashley!" Tori growled.

Ashley laughed. "Oh, excuuuuuse me…you and you're accents…"

Tori rounded on her. "Shut up, movie nerd!"

"Mudkip lover!"

"Shorty!"

"GUYS!" Tori and Ashley both rounded on Desmond. "Quit bickering already!"

"Sorry, Desi-chan…" Tori shuffled her feet.

"Now," Desmond ignored the nickname, "we MUST find the others. There's _wildlife_ in this jungle…"

Luigi gulped. "W-wildlife??" He grabbed Tori's shoulders and shook her as he spoke, "WE HAVE TO FIND MARIO!"

Ashley pulled Luigi away from Tori, Tori's cheeks were red and she felt warm. Luigi looked away.

"Oi…" Desmond chimed in, "I know a place where you can stay…"

All three of them looked at Desmond, confused.

"Take us, Desi-chan!" Ashley exclaimed, pointing onward. She began walking in a random direction.

"Uh, wait!" Desmond went after her. "It _isn't_ that way!!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Feels like a good place to end it. If any of you have read my previous stories, then you know I love making awkward moments to make my readers stare at the words before them and yell "WTF!!!??" If you don't know this, then you'll find out soon enough. This chapter contains the first awkward moment between Luigi and Tori…


	5. The Camp

**A/N: Last chapter was short, but this one is shorter. Next chapter is Tori's and is way longer. I have to type it up for her and get working on chapter 7. Sorry for the delay. We've been busy with our other fics! (Mainly me with my Adventure on the Venture/Adventure Through the Jumpscar stories; Tori is back in school and I had to force her to do this. Lawl.) Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Camp

Luigi, Tori, and Ashley were all following Desmond through the forest. "We're here!" Desmond shouted. They set eyes on five yellow shack-like houses that made sort of a cul-de-sac.

"Wow," Ashley said softly. "It's like totally stepford here."

A man stepped out onto the low porch. "Des! You're back!...and you've found people..." he said narrowing his eyes. He stepped off the porch and rolled the long sleves fo his red flanel shirt. "Who the hell are these people?" he asked, with a cocky Southern accent.

Ashley looked over at Luigi, then Tori. She saw Tori shiver. "Accents," Ashley whispered to her.

"Shut up!" she shouted.

Desmond looked at the two curiously. "Anyways...So I found them wandering in the jungle. Said somethin' about a plane crash."

Ashley cleared her throat. "Who is this guy, Desi-chan?"

The guy looked at her in detest. "Well pumpkin, my name's Sawyer. Maybe you should tell me your name. It's only polite."

_'Maybe I should punch this guy. His sarcasm is thicker than pudding.' _"Well-"

Desmond cut her off. "Why don't we all go inside, aye?" he suggested, walking past Sawyer and into the small house. Ashley exchanged glances with Tori and shrugged. She saw Luigi from the corner of her eye, shifting the weight on his feet uneasily. She followed the steps Desmond took and walked into the house. The place wasn't half bad looking. Ashley saw Desmond already on the couch, beer in hand. Her eyes grew wide.

"No," she heard Tori say behind her. "Not now."

"Aw," Ashley said disappointed.

"Are we gunna go look for my brother and the others?" Luigi finally spoke.

Sawyer turned, looking at him with a wild look. "Hell no, Greeny. It's almost dark. And you have to tell me your name still," he said pointing at Ashley.

Desmond turned around on the couch to look at them all. "Tha's Ashley," he said nodding at Ashley. "An' Tori," he pointed with his beer bottle at Tori. "The green one is Luigi." Desmond turned back around and opened another bottle.

Tori stared at the Scottish man in awe. "Where's he getting all those bottles from?" she whispered, questioning Ashley.

Ashley just shrugged. "I dunno, but I want one," she whispered. Tori glared at her and she stuck her tongue out at her.

"So why don't I show you castaways to a cabin for the night?" Sawyer offered. The three nodded as Sawyer walked out the door. They all followed him to a cabin. It was on an angle between two cabins, and one away from Sawyer and Desmond's. "In here girls," Sawyer pointed at the cabin and then turned to the cabin to his right, pointing at it. "You can stay here, Green one." Luigi nodded and Ashley sprinted into the cabin. Tori huffed and ran into the cabin after her.


	6. Ashley Stirs Up Trouble

**A/N: This chapter and the last overlap. Next one will be out by the end of the week. ^^ (Tori, you so owe me for typing this for you.... _ )  
Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Ashley Stirs Up Trouble

_(Tori's Chapter)_

**-Tori POV-**

Sawyer stopped in front of a cabin to the far right of the group of cabins. It looked like all the others, "Stepfordy," as Ashley had described them.

"You'll sleep there, Greeny…" Sawyer pointed to the cabin. "The girls will sleep there…" He pointed to the one right next door. Ashley smirked.

"Heh," she chuckled, "you can still be near the Italian accent, Tori."

Tori felt her face get warm. She glared at Ashley and kicked her in the shin. "Shut up!" she hissed. She glanced at Luigi. He was looking away, his cheeks red.

"Rest up," Sawyer said as the sun behind him was almost completely set, "we have to look for the others tomorrow…" He turned and left. Tori looked at the dull cabins. She sighed.

**-Ashley POV-**

Ashley flopped down on the couch. The inside of the cabin was as dull as the inside of Desmond and Sawyer's.

"These cabins are so boring!" Tori sat on the couch beside Ashley.

Ashley smirked, the wheels in her head turning. She opened her backpack and took out a few bottles. "Let's spruce it up a bit!" She grinned.

"You…you have b-booze?!" Tori stammered. "Have you had those in there the whole time we were here?!"

"Yep!" Ashley opened one. She began drinking. "Have one, Torence!" She offered one to Tori.

"Noooo…" Tori held up her hands and shook her head. "Not after what happened LAST time…"

Ashley smirked. She set down her bottle and opened the other. She glanced at Tori, then lunged at her. "Drink it! Drink it! Drink it!" Her voice began to have an accent. "Accents! Accents! Accents!"

Tori pushed her away.

"Fine…" Ashley grinned "I'll get Luigi to force you!"

"No!" Tori snatched the bottle and chugged it. "H-happy?!" she hiccupped, her face flushed.

"You're such a lightweight…" Ashley continued drinking.

Once Tori had one and a half drinks…or two drinks…Ashley couldn't quite remember, Tori went to bed, drunk and tired. Ashley had had five beers and she was drunk…and bored. She thought about it for a while. Then, she stood and went outside.

The cool night air felt good and refreshing against her flushed cheeks. She stumbled down the two steps of the porch and hobbled over to Desmond and Sawyer's cabin, which was two cabins away. _It's no fun to drink alone!_ she thought.

On the porch of the cabin, Ashley stood there for a while, getting her bearing straight. Then, she began pounding on the front door.

"Sawyer!" she called. "Desi-chan! Come out an' play!"

Sawyer opened the window and glared at her. "Ugh…" he sighed. "I don't want to deal with anymore drunk people. GO HOME!" He slammed the window shut, causing Ashley to flinch.

"What 'bout Desi?" she called.

"He's passed out!" Sawyer snapped from inside the house…or cabin or whatever.

Ashley sighed. She turned away from the door, a little angry. She looked at Luigi's cabin. She Jumped to his porch. "Hey!" she called. "Green Moustache Man!" She glanced down. She was still holding an empty beer bottle. She threw it at one of the windows. The window shattered, leaving a small hole. Bits of glass were still on the frame, looking menacingly sharp.

Soon, Luigi was cautiously poking his head through the hole. Ashley was shocked it fit the hole. Luigi focused his wide, scared eyes on her.

"Yo," she held up a hand.

"Oh, it's you…" he wrinkled his nose. "You smell like beer…"

"So?"

"I don't think you should be out here…"

"Pssh…"

"Suit yourself." Luigi sighed and went back to bed.

"Fine…I'll go bother Griffin!" she scoffed. She closed her eyes and pictured Griffin's lair, and she Jumped there.

When she finished the Jump, she looked around. David was sitting on the couch, reading. Ashley sat next to him.

"Ah!" David exclaimed.

"Hey, David!" Ashley leaned against him, looking at him with glazed eyes. "Where's Griffin? I wanna hang out with Griffin…" She clung to him.

"'Ey!" a familiar voice sounded behind the couch. Ashley turned to see Griffin. "First off, you woke me up! Thank you…"

Though Griffin's voice was dripping with anger and sarcasm, Ashley replied with, "You're welcome." Griffin rolled his eyes. Ashley looked Griffin over and noticed he was only wearing boxers. She looked up at him, her face flushed. There was an awkward silence. Then Ashley said, "You have nice hair, Griffin…" He crossed his arms. "Do you have a bed I could borrow?"

"No!" Griffin answered sternly.

"'S'okay," Ashley stood up. "I'll find it on my own…" She roamed around, Griffin swearing under his breath. "Found one!" She was standing in front of a cozy-looking bed. "Looks comfy…"

Griffin stomped into the room. "That's MY bed…"

"Okay," she laid on the bed and closed her eyes.

"Davi-d!" Griffin growled. "She fell asleep!"

"Not asleep," Ashley slurred. "Just restin' my eyes…"

"Are you drunk?" David asked as he stepped into the room.

"No!" Ashley denied. "Was water…" She fell asleep.

**-Griffin POV-**

Griffin kicked her in the side. No reaction. "Hmph!" he exclaimed.

"We should take her back…" David looked worried. "Come on, I can still see her Jump Scar."

"I don't care WHERE we take her!" Griffin exclaimed as he quickly got dressed. "I want her OUT of MY lair!" He paused, then smirked. "Let's take 'er to the shark pit in Cuba…"

"No," David lifted Ashley and put her arm around his shoulder. "Now help me…"

Griffin glared at him. "You are such a kill joy…" He draped her other arm around his shoulder. It must have looked weird, since David was taller than Ashley and him. He looked over at the drunken girl. _Hah!_ he thought. _She doesn't look this innocent when she's awake… Sure doesn't act it either…_

"Are we going, or what?" David chuckled. Griffin scoffed and Jumped, following through Ashley's drunken Jump Scar.

**-Tori POV-**

Tori tapped her foot as she waited for Ashley's return on Luigi's porch. She had been awoken by Ashley's Jump. She had traced it here and was now sick with worry.

Suddenly, three people appeared beside her. There were two men, carrying Ashley. Tori sighed with relief.

"Who are you?" she asked, worried again.

"I'm David," the taller man said.

"Wait," Tori raised an eyebrow, "so then you're Griffin?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Griffin scoffed.

Tori blushed. _Accents!_ she thought.

Ashley blinked awake and looked at Griffin. "Griffin! You're not," she noticed Tori. "Tori! This is Griffin! You met him? Have you?! That's David, but who cares 'bout him?"

"Hey!" David exclaimed. Tori chuckled and he looked at her, blushing a little.

Ashley removed her arm from over David's shoulder. "Griffin's got nice hair," she said as she ruffled it. "See? Isn't he cute?" She snickered at Tori. "He's got an accent, too!"

Tori looked away, only glancing at David to see him tilt his head, confused.

"I found a beer bottle…" Luigi was standing in the doorway. "Is this what broke the window?" He glared at Ashley. Tori turned to glare at her, too.

"Stop bein' so clingy!" Griffin shouted, pushing Ashley off him. She fell.

"Griffin!" David scolded. "You're gunna hurt her!"

"That's the point." Griffin crossed his arms.

Luigi turned to Tori, smiling nervously. "Should I even bother asking?"

"Nope…" Tori answered, her own arms crossed.

"Ow!" Ashley exclaimed, finally noticing she was pushed. "Griffin! Why'd ya push me, baby?"

Griffin growled and stomped away, looking pissed. Tori turned to David. "I'm really sorry! I promise I won't let her have anymore alcohol…"

"It wasn't b33r, Torence," Ashley slurred, "was water…"

"Right." David turned to Tori. "So, Torence…"

"No," Tori interrupted, "Only she can call me that. My name is just Tori. Torence is only a nickname."

"Okay," David smiled. "Tori, anywhere I should put her?"

Tori nodded, understanding what he meant by just the look on his face. "It's in that cabin over there. White room, blue bed. Kinda plain…"

"What are you talking about?" Luigi asked.

"Oh, nothing…" Tori looked out at the jungle, pretending to suddenly see something. "I think I might have seen one of the others, Luigi!" She unconsciously grabbed his hand and led him towards the jungle. She glanced behind them to see David Jump away with Ashley.

"What is it?" Luigi began to turn to look. Tori turned his head towards the jungle. His cheeks reddened a little.

"Look! Over there!" she pointed into the jungle.

"I-I don't see anything…" Luigi blinked, confused. Tori held in a flinch from his thick Italian accent.

"M-must have just been a jungle creature…" Tori chuckled at her mistake.

"I hope nothing hurts Mario!" he turned to her, worry reflected in his eyes.

Tori patted his head, reassuringly. "I'm sure your brother will be fine," she smiled.

He blushed. "Y-you can let go of my hand now…"

Tori felt her cheeks and ears heat up. She let go of his hand and shoved both of her hands in her pockets. "S-sorry…"

There was a moment of silence. Tori felt awkward and was about to say something, but Luigi spoke first. "We should…go back to our cabins…and go back to bed," he stammered.

Tori nodded, running her fingers through her hair. "Yeah, I'm tired." She turned to go back to the cabins. Suddenly, a hand slipped through hers and someone fell into step next to her. She slowed down and glanced up at Luigi. He was looking straight ahead, nervous. She blushed. _What is he…?_ she thought. Her mind reeled. Soon, though, they parted ways and went to their own cabins. Whatever… :P

**-Ashley POV-**

Ashley was taken back to her bed by David. She threw herself down on it. "Thanks, David! But why can't I stay in Griffin's bed?"

"It's not a good idea to anger him," David chuckled.

"Just go to sleep, sweetie," Tori said as she walked in, smiling. She leaned over and pet Ashley on the head.

Ashley glared at her. "I'm not a little kid, Tori!"

"Right," Tori straightened. "Just sleep, okay? You need your rest."

"Whatever…" Ashley rolled over and fell asleep once more.

**-Tori POV-**

Tori turned to David, smirking. David raised an eyebrow, confused. "So," Tori said, "I heard u like Mudkipz…"

"What?" David asked, confused.

"Mudkip!" Just as Tori expected, a little blue creature hopped on David's shoulder.

"What?!" David tried to shoo it away.

"Don't! You'll scare it away!" Too late. The Mudkip hopped down from David's shoulder and ran off. Tori sighed. "Thanks," Tori said, angrily. "Thanks a lot…"

"What was that?"

"A pokemon…"

"Pokemon?"

"Yep!" Tori smiled. "An dif you promise not to tell, I won't tell about you being a Jumper, 'kay?"

"How did you…?"

"I'm a sensitive, silly!" she grinned. "Well, I'll be going to bed…so, if you don't mind…"

"Oh, right." With that, David jumped away.

Tori left Ashley's room and walked towards her own. She stopped, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up as she sensed a Jump. She looked around and saw someone at the window, outside. _A-a stalker?_ she thought scared. "Hello? Jumper?" she called.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about, a familiar voice denied quickly.

"Griffin…" Tori walked to the window, opening it. "I'm a sensitive, I can tell. Don't worry, I'll keep your secret."

"Hmph…" Griffin seemed to say "hmph" a lot.

"So what can I do for you?"

"Nothing!" Griffin looked away.

Tori smiled, knowingly. "Don't worry. Ashley's fine. She's asleep."

"Who said THAT'S why I'm here?!" Griffin glared at her.

Tori laughed. She winked. "All right, well…g'night."

"Hmph!" And he, too, Jumped away. Tori yawned. She turned on her heels and went to her room.


End file.
